SasuNaru A Night to remember chapter 1
by Sirkusdyret
Summary: Sasuke are having a party.. Look what happens!  OMG XD I'll fix the xrappy signs that's in the text!
1. Chapter 1

Okay here's some SasuNaru

* * *

SasuNaru Fan Fiction A Night to remember

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Naruto was going home from school one Friday afternoon.  
He▓d been in detention for annoying the whole class with his stupidity.

Naruto walked slowly. ⌠Why are they so mean to me? It wasn▓t my fault Iruka-sensei felled of his chair┘of course I may have messed with that chair a bit but.. Man!■ Naruto thought to him self walking the long way home to the empty apartment.

He walked past the Ichiraku Ramen. He wanted ramen so badly but he was out off money.  
⌠Aww.. Hadn▓t I used all my money on school books.■ Naruto said and sobbed away.

He saw all the shops closed. It was that time of the day that no one went out, the family dinner time.

He saw Iruka and his husband, walking home with their 4 years old child Karu-chan.  
⌠Why don▓t I have a family like the Hatakes?■ Naruto wondered and went up the stairs.  
He took out his key and locked up the door.  
Naruto stepped inside and looked down on some mail.

He took the mail up and went in the kitchen.  
He sat down and ate his ▒One min Noodles▓.  
Naruto started to look through his mail.

And there it was:  
⌠I▓m inviting you ▒insertnamehere▓ to my home alone party.  
We▓re gonna stay up as long as your parents will let you.  
This Friday: 09.00 PM.  
I hope you▓ll come.  
Sasuke■

Naruto looked at the clock: 07.47 PM.  
■What an perfect timing-ttebayo!■ Naruto said and ran to get some new clothes.

Will be Continued 3


	2. Chapter 2

SasuNaru Fan Fiction A Night to remember

Chapter 2: A Party without limits

Naruto went down the stairs and walked to the address that was on the back of the invitation.  
Naruto had his totally new black jacket with a orange tie.

He heard some people from his class.. He was sure he heard Lee▓s voice in the racket.

⌠Naruto-kun!■ He was right.. Lee came running shouting at Naruto.  
⌠Ah, Lee. You▓re here too!■ Naruto smiled.  
⌠Yeah, I wasn▓t supposed to go but TenTen insisted.■ Lee said and dragged Naruto with him into the garden.

There were a lot of people in the house┘ all from Narutos class and some other.  
He saw the cute Sakura-chan standing there in a nice pink dress.  
Would he dare to go speaking with her?  
No she was already speaking with a bunch of other teenage girls. And Naruto didn▓t want to make a total fool out of himself again!

He went inside to look for someone to speak with.  
He saw Shikamaru and Temari making out on the couch.  
Naruto shacked his head and kept walking.

Naruto went inside the kitchen and sat down on a chair.  
⌠Aww┘this wasn▓t how I expected it to be!■ Naruto said and rested his head in his hands.

A teenage boy came in with leather pants. And a thigh black manly singlet.  
It was Sasuke who was tired of the girls hanging over his shoulders.

⌠Hey, Are you having fun?■ Sasuke asked Naruto.  
⌠Uhm..yeah sure!■ Naruto lied.  
⌠I wonder who▓s gonna stay over for the night?■ Sasuke looked inside the fridge.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. The coolest boy in School. With his cool face and mystique thoughts.  
Without realizing it Naruto was starting to fantasise about him.

Naruto gazed for a long time.  
⌠Naruto┘?■ Sasuke talked to Naruto.  
⌠Uh..huh?, What? ⌠ Naruto came to himself.  
⌠You▓ve been staring at me for a long time now, is my Thong showing?■ Sasuke asked.  
⌠Thong?■ Naruto shouted.

Sasuke blushed and looked down in the fridge again.  
⌠Ah.. Here they are! The Ice cubes!■ Sasuke said and walked out of the kitchen.  
Naruto was sitting there all alone again.

Will be Continued 3 


	3. Chapter 3

SasuNaru Fan Fiction A Night to remember

Chapter 3: Jerk!

He walked to the living room and met Kiba. ⌠Hey Naruto, How▓re you doing?■ He said and hugged Naruto.  
⌠Are you drunk? You smell Alcohol!■ Naruto said and pushed him away.  
⌠Not at all┘Sasuke gave me this Lemon Juice!■ Kiba gave Naruto the bottle.  
It was written ▒Lemon Juice▓ on it, but in lacked the stench of Alcohol.

⌠Are you insane? Your mother will smell it. You Idiot!■ Naruto said and dragged Kiba outside.  
⌠Not at all! I▓ll sleep over at Shino▓s house tonight!■ Kiba waltzed right on Shino and hugged him. ⌠Hey, bug-boy!■ He said.

Naruto left to take a serious talk to Sasuke!

All the way into the hall he heard the other teens talk about some great match that had been on the Football ground that afternoon.

Finally he saw the 16 years old Uchiha Sasuke standing between some chicks.

Naruto made a nice grope in Sasukes singlet.  
⌠What the HELL are you doing?■ Naruto said and pushed Sasuke in a corner.  
⌠What▓s wrong with you?■ Sasuke asked and grabbed Narutos hand and held it hard.  
⌠You▓re serving Alcohol, you Idiot!■ Naruto yelled at Sasuke. It was hurting in Narutos fists.  
⌠So what you don▓t need to drink any if you don▓t want to!■ Sasuke said and let Narutos hand go.

Sasuke gave Naruto a bottle. ⌠Here!■ He said.  
CRASH Naruto toss the bottle on the wall, and slapped Sasukes face.

Naruto ran into the bathroom. ⌠How could the cool Sasuke be such a Jerk?■ Naruto looked in the mirror, he was crying.  
⌠Why am I crying.. is it because of that the respect I got over him disappeared, or am I scared?■ Naruto washed his face.

⌠I should try to call Iruka-sensei to come pick me up!■ Naruto said and took up his Cell phone.  
But Iruka-sensei wasn▓t answering.

⌠How the hell am I gonna get out of here?■ Naruto cried.  
⌠Sasuke is the coolest guy in school.. and I slapped his face!■ Naruto sat down resting his head in his hands.

Will be Continued 3 


	4. Chapter 4

SasuNaru Fan Fiction A Night to remember

Chapter 4: A good friend?

Naruto sat inside the bathroom for a long time.  
The music had stopped and it was supremely quiet outside.  
Naruto carefully opened the door.  
He walked outside. No one was there, not even in the living room.  
He though of walking home, but amazingly he wanted to talk with Sasuke.

Naruto walked to the kitchen door.  
He peeked inside. Sasuke was sitting on a chair topless, with a sack of ice on his head.  
Naruto stopped looking and tried to sneak away. ⌠No way Sasuke would give me any mercy!■ Naruto though.

⌠Who▓s there?■ Sasuke asked.  
It was no way to hide from Sasuke.  
⌠Uh..it▓s just me!■ Naruto said and opened the door.  
⌠Oh┘you, I though you went home?■ Sasuke said and pushed the Sack of ice harder on his for head.  
⌠Uhm.. I▓m sorry.. I didn▓t mean to..■ Naruto started.  
⌠Oh, Shut the hell up! You▓re right┘ I▓m such a dumb kid.■ Sasuke said.  
Naruto sat down on a chair ⌠So you aren▓t mad?■ He asked.  
⌠Of curse not! I really deserved that slap of yours┘ Now I got this annoying head ache because of the alcohol■ Sasuke laughed and smiled to Naruto.  
⌠ So what happened? Why are everyone gone?■ Naruto asked and looked around.  
Sasuke pointed at the clock ⌠▓Cause they all had to get home!■ he said.

The clock was 01.55 AM.

⌠Don▓t you have to get home?■ Sasuke asked Naruto.  
⌠No. You want me to?■ he asked back.  
⌠Don▓t your parents worry about you?■ Sasuke wondered.  
⌠No. Because I don▓t have parents.■ Naruto smiled, but there was something sad in Narutos eyes that touched Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with a serious look.

Suddenly he stood up and overturned the table.  
He made a nice grope in Narutos shoulders.  
⌠What? You said you weren▓t mad at me!■ Naruto whined.  
Sasuke pulled Narutos body into his and hugged him.  
It wasn▓t a kind of hug you▓ll give to anyone. It was more like the kind of hug you▓ll give to a lover!

Narutos heart pounded fast.  
He looked up at Sasukes face. ⌠You▓re blushing Sasuke!■ Naruto whispered.  
⌠Look who▓s talking!■ He said and kissed Narutos lips.

Naruto felt Sasukes heart┘it was pounding amazingly fast. Just as fast as his own heart.

It was a long deep kiss. ⌠Don▓t stop, please don▓t stop!■ the begged in his thoughts.  
But they both lacked air. Sasuke let Narutos soft lips go. They both gasped for air.

⌠Looks like you▓ll be staying over for the night!■ Sasuke laughed.  
⌠but┘but I don▓t have any things┘a pyjamas or a tooth brush!■ Naruto spluttered and blushed.  
⌠Aw┘you can borrow one of my old ones! And you don▓t need a tooth brush just for the night!■ Sasuke said while scratching his head.

Will be Continued 3 


	5. Chapter 5

SasuNaru Fan Fiction A Night to remember

Chapter 5: Pizza?

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, he was a head taller than him.

They decided to cook something before going to bed.  
They made a Pizza.

⌠Wow, I didn▓t know it was this easy to make a Pizza!■ Naruto smiled to Sasuke.  
Sasuke looked away and blushed.

Naruto reached out for the cheese, and got really close to Sasukes hand. Naruto touched it.

⌠I got to go to the bathroom!■ Sasuke said, he turned around and crashed in the door.  
⌠Ouch, that really hurts.■ Sasuke was lying on the floor rubbing his face.

⌠Oh Sasuke are you all right?■ Naruto turned and tripped in his own untied shoes and landed on Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked straight in Narutos blue eyes!  
⌠Ah..I▓m so sorry.. are you all right?■ Naruto asked.  
⌠Yeah..■ Sasuke said very quiet.

Sasuke was blushing. Naruto felt his hear pounding as fast as ever.  
He started to feel dizzy.

Sasuke grabbed a hold in Narutos shoulder.  
He carefully kissed Naruto again.

⌠Why?■ Naruto asked.  
Sasuke didn▓t reply. He just rolled over and made a nice position on top of Naruto.

Sasuke kept kissing Naruto, and Naruto let him.  
Sasuke opened Narutos shirt and liked him on his neck.  
Naruto panted carefully.

He caressed Narutos stomach and took of his shirt.  
Naruto just laid there and let him do what he wanted, when suddenly┘ He unbuttoned Narutos pants and putted his hand inside.  
Naruto made a cute little scream, but let him continue.

He pinched Narutos nipple a bit and made Naruto make some cute sounds.

Sasuke pulled of Narutos pants. And started to unbutton his own.  
Naruto liked being licked around the neck and on the chest.

Sasuke putted his hand inside Narutos boxers.  
⌠No.. not there!■ Naruto whined.  
⌠Why not.. are you afraid?■ Sasuke whispered.  
⌠but┘I don▓t know┘■ Naruto whispered.  
⌠I won▓t hurt you┘■ Sasuke whispered in Narutos ear.

Sasuke tried to get a closer contact with Naruto.  
He carefully caressed Narutos boxers.

■I said..NO!■ Naruto pushed Sasuke away.  
⌠Damn, you┘ that hurt!■ Sasuke whined because he hit his head in the bench.

Naruto sat with his back against Sasuke, he took his shirt and putted it back on.

⌠Naruto, I didn▓t mean to.. scare you!■ Sasuke laid his hand on Narutos shoulder.  
⌠Don▓t touch me!■ Naruto said a bit harsh.  
Naruto got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Will be Continued 3 


	6. Chapter 6

SasuNaru Fan Fiction A Night to remember

Chapter 6: Hold me!

Naruto though of going home, but it was to late┘ the clock was 04.06 AM.  
It wasn▓t safe to travel outside this late at night.  
He sat in the bathtub thinking.

⌠How could the coolest guy in school be gay?■ Naruto thought to himself.  
He took the bottle of shampoo and washed his hair.  
The fruit shampoo smelled nice┘ just like Sasukes hair.

Naruto started fantasizing again.  
And unfortunately he fell asleep over the bathtub edge.  
He had a weird dream.

It was a white room.  
Naruto was naked and sitting on someone▓s lap.  
⌠It▓s alright now!■ he said to Naruto.  
⌠What, Why?■ Naruto asked.  
⌠Because┘I▓m with you!■ He said and kissed Naruto.  
Naruto looked straight at Sasuke, who held around Naruto.  
He felt so calm in Sasukes arms, and he still smelled the fruit shampoo.  
⌠Naruto┘?■ Sasukes voice sounded worried.  
⌠Wake up, Naruto..!■ Sasuke said.

Naruto opened his eyes. Sasuke was sitting in front of him.  
⌠Sa..Sasuke.. how did you get in here?■ Naruto asked.  
⌠I tried to talk to you from the other side of the door, but you didn▓t answer and then I got all worried.. and I broke the door!■ Sasuke pointed at the door.  
It was all wracked up.

Naruto suddenly remembered his dream.  
He stood up, and glomped over Sasuke.  
⌠Wha┘What? Naruto?■ Sasuke was shocked.

⌠Hold around me┘ Sasuke■ Naruto snuggled his face on Sasukes chest.  
⌠uh, Sure..■ Sasuke said and took his hands around him.

Naruto rested his head on Sasuke.

⌠I▓m sorry..■ Naruto said.  
⌠Why are you apologizing?■ Sasuke looked at Naruto.  
Naruto was crying┘ ⌠Why are you crying? Are you hurt somewhere?■ Sasuke got a bit worried.  
⌠No┘I just wanted to apologize for being a burden┘■ Naruto said and wiped his tears.  
⌠You▓re no burden!■ Sasuke said and took Naruto closer.

⌠Here take this on.. I don▓t want you to freeze!■ Sasuke said and putted on a t-shirt with a cute bunny on Naruto.

⌠You smell good┘■ Naruto said and kissed Sasuke.

Will be Continued 3 


	7. Chapter 7

bSasuNaru Fan Fiction/b uA Night to remember /u

bChapter 7: Not alone/b

Naruto had fallen asleep on Sasukes lap.  
He carefully carried him into the guestroom.

⌠Sasuke┘?■ Naruto opened his eyes right after he had putted him in bed.  
⌠Shhh.. Go to sleep!■ Sasuke said and stroke Narutos hair.

Sasuke turned to walk out of the room.  
⌠Wait┘ don▓t leave me here┘■ Naruto managed to press out.  
Naruto got up and looked at Sasuke.

⌠Naruto, I said that you▓re going to sleep now!■ Sasuke turned and Naruto took his hand.  
Naruto was standing in front of Sasuke.

⌠Naruto┘ I said..■ Sasuke didn▓t get go say more.  
⌠Sasuke┘I don▓t want you to leave me┘■ Naruto hugged Sasuke.  
Sasuke was stiff. He never though that Naruto would change his feelings this fast.

Sasuke took his hands around Naruto.  
⌠Sasuke┘ I don▓t want to be alone anymore┘■ Naruto clanged into Sasukes chest.  
⌠But Naruto.. you▓re not alone..■ Sasuke patted Narutos head.  
⌠Sasuke, You▓re so kind■ Naruto cried.

Narutos legs suddenly gave in, and he had to sit down on the floor.  
Sasuke sat down and took Naruto into him.

Naruto rested his head on Sasukes arm.  
⌠You are so cute...■ Sasuke smiled to the sleepy Naruto.  
⌠I th..■ Naruto started. ⌠Shh.. Just go to sleep sweetie.■ Sasuke cuddled with Narutos hair.

Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke again. But this time Sasuke didn▓t carry Naruto to the bed.  
He kept sitting there and cuddle Narutos hair.

⌠I think┘I love you Naruto!■ Sasuke whispered.  
Naruto made cute sleeping sounds.

Sasuke sat there for a long time. The clock was already 5.09 AM.

⌠I▓ll put you in bed now sweetie!■ Sasuke said and carried him in bed.

Sasuke walked out of the room and into his own.  
He laid down in bed and went to sleep.

bWill be Continued 3/b 


	8. Chapter 8

bSasuNaru Fan Fiction/b uA Night to remember /u

uChapter 8: Pain /u

Something woke Sasuke up 7.28 Am.  
He sat up and noticed Naruto laying beside him.  
⌠Naruto┘ What are you doing in my bed?■ Sasuke asked.  
⌠Sasuke┘I couldn▓t sleep alone.■ He said and snuggled on Sasukes pillow.  
⌠Well okay.. you can sleep with me!■ Sasuke said and stroke Narutos hair.

Sasuke didn▓t think he just┘ kissed Naruto on his lips.  
Naruto opened his eyes wide open looking at Sasuke.  
⌠Oh.. Sorry I didn▓t mean too!■ Sasuke blushed and tried to explain.  
⌠Do it again┘■ Naruto pulled a little smile and licked his lips.

Sasuke sat up and bowed over Naruto.  
He kissed him gently.  
Naruto opened his mouth and licked Sasukes lips.  
Sasuke took out his tongue and licked Naruto inside his mouth.

Sasuke let go of Narutos lip.  
⌠Do me┘ Sasuke.. I want you to!■ Naruto said.  
⌠Are you sure?■ Sasuke gasped and looked surprised.  
Naruto carefully took off the pyjamas he borrowed.  
Sasuke carefully touched Narutos chest.

After he had taken off almost all of his clothes, he started to take off Sasukes night t-shirt with the text ⌠I▓m gonna fuck you hard!■ on.  
Naruto laid down on his back and waited for Sasuke to start on him.

Sasuke laid over Naruto and tongue kissed him.  
His tongue was all around in Narutos mouth.  
It was like they shared the Saliva.  
Saliva dripped from Sasukes mouth and into Narutos.

They felt so hot, Naruto moaned while Sasuke rubbed Narutos nipples.  
Nothing could stop the pleasure between them.  
Sasuke checked on Naruto, he was already hard┘but the foreplay hadn▓t started for real yet!

Sasuke licked Narutos neck, Naruto moaned.  
He couldn▓t bare it anymore, Naruto tried to touch himself.  
Sasuke made a nice grope around both of Narutos wrists.  
⌠Not yet, Sweetie!■ Sasuke said and licked his chest.

⌠Sasuke┘ It hurts┘ I can▓t bare it┘■ Naruto whined.  
Sasuke looked at the suffering Naruto.  
⌠Well.. okay!■ He said and putted his hand into Narutos boxers.

Naruto screamed when Sasuke touched his cock.  
He didn▓t it to please Naurto.. but tease him!  
Sasuke carefully rubbed Narutos cock.  
Naruto moaned so loud that Sasuke had to shut him up with a tongue kiss.  
Sasuke wondered why Naruto had changed his mind and came to have sex with him!

Naruto tried to get his hands free, but Sasuke made a harder grope around them and kept caressing Naruto.

Sasuke found out that this was enough┘ Sasuke was all ready to go for Naruto.  
Sasuke stroke his hand all the way down to Narutos bum.  
He found Narutos sensitive hole and carefully entered it with one of his fingers.  
Naruto screamed in pain.

⌠I know it hurts┘ but you▓ll get used to it.. and then it▓ll be good┘ just hang in there..■ Sasuke moved his fingers to make Naruto more pleased.  
He putted another finger in┘ Narutos reaction where the same!  
Sasuke had to kiss Naruto because his screams made his ears hurt.

A third finger was added. Naruto bit Sasukes lip┘ Sasuke was bleeding.  
⌠Sasuke┘ It hurts!■ Naruto whined.  
⌠Just hold on!■ Sasuke said and added the 4th finger.  
This time Naruto cried┘ tears came from his eyes in pain.

⌠I▓m sorry Cutie■ Sasuke sat up and took Naruto into him in a hug.  
⌠it▓s alright┘, as long as you▓ll get pleased┘■ Naruto said and leaned against Sasuke.

bWill be Continued/b 


	9. Chapter 9

bSasuNaru Fan Fiction/b uA Night to remember /u

uChapter 9: Minds and Bodies /u

Sasuke was finally done with the foreplay.  
Naruto was already panting.  
⌠I said that it would be good after a while■ Sasuke smiled and kissed Narutos lips.

⌠Sasuke┘ I need you■ Naruto was laying on his back.  
⌠You▓re so cute!■ Sasuke smiled and kissed Narutos chest.  
Sasuke spread Narutos legs and said ⌠This will hurt a bit!■ ⌠Okay Sasuke┘■ He looked at Sasuke with a lovely look.  
He couldn▓t do anything but starting to kiss him again.

Sasuke entered Naruto while their lips were having all the pleasure.  
They both screamed in both; pleasure and pain!  
⌠Sasuke┘this feels so weird┘■ Naruto hulked.  
Sasuke licked away the tear that rolled over Narutos check.

⌠I don▓t want to.. Sasuke.. I▓m scared..■ Naruto cried.  
But Sasuke was too excited to stop!  
Sasuke carefully started humping him.  
⌠Stop, Sasuke.. it hurts..■ Narutos face was full of tears!  
Sasuke looked away and pretended that he didn▓t see his crying face.

Narutos body was very sweaty. Sasukes grip in Narutos shoulder slipped and he fell over Naruto.  
Sasuke was laying over Naruto.  
⌠Sorry.. I didn▓t mean too..■ Sasuke apologized by whispering into his ear.  
⌠Sasuke┘please, Don▓t care about me.. my mind wants┘but .y body is unsure,.. just do as you please!■ Naruto smiled with a face full of tears.

⌠Are you sure┘■ Sasuke said and hugged Naruto.  
⌠Yeah┘ just be gentle..■ Naruto said.

Sasuke carefully got up and grabbed Narutos wrists.  
He started humping Naruto again.  
Naruto screamed in pain louder and louder.  
Sasuke was panting and trying to kiss Naruto.

After a while Narutos hurted screams became to a pleasure scream.  
Naruto was enjoying what Sasuke did to him.  
Sasuke finally got to kiss the little cutie.  
But Naruto had other plans.

Naruto laid his hands around Sasukes neck and got Sasuke to help him up.  
Naruto was now sitting on Sasukes lap, Still with Sasuke inside him!  
Sasuke kissed Narutos lips and the saliva dripped from their mouths and down on their stomachs.

Sasuke was sweating and almost lost Narutos grip. But luckily he got the grip back.  
Naruto carefully started to move his bum.  
Sasuke gasped for air and moaned.  
⌠You liked that..■ Naruto laughed and started to move again.

After a while both of them were panting and screaming in pleasure.  
Sasuke took Narutos cock and rubbed it against his own stomach.  
Naruto gasped for air and slobbered.

⌠Sasuke.. you▓re so good!■ Naruto screamed.  
Sasuke didn▓t say a word┘ he was to busy panting.

bWill be Continued/b 


	10. Chapter 10 FIN

bSasuNaru Fan Fiction/b uA Night to remember /u

uChapter 10/u

Naruto was still sitting on Sasukes lap.  
They both were in a kind of trance.  
The only thing on their mind was each other.

⌠Naruto┘ you▓re still tight!■ Sasuke whispered in Narutos ear.  
Naruto didn▓t care, he was still humping Sasuke, and it felt amazingly good.  
Naruto took Sasukes hand and held it against his chest.  
He pinched Narutos nipples.

⌠Ah...I don▓t think I can make it any longer Sasuke┘■ Naruto whined.  
⌠I know... I don▓t thing I can either.■ Sasuke panted.  
Sasuke caressed Narutos bum and pinched his nipples at the same time. Naruto moaned and slobbered.

Their sweaty bodies were tired and excited over each other.  
They made a bond with their hands, and their face a half inch away from each other.

Sasuke licked Narutos cheek. The saliva drooled down his neck and down on his chest.  
Naruto were trying to get contact with Sasukes lips with his own lips.  
But Sasuke was licking Narutos neck and didn▓t respond.

Sasukes hands were everywhere on Narutos body.  
From Narutos cheek, down his chest, and on his bum, and all the way down to his leg.

Naruto wanted Sasuke to kiss him so very badly!  
He pushed Sasuke on his back and glomped over him in a tongue kiss.  
Sasuke took Narutos cock and carefully started making it good for Naruto.  
Naruto moaned.

⌠No┘not that.. Sasuke.. I don▓t wanna finish!■ Naruto panted.  
But Sasuke didn▓t stop he just did it faster and faster.  
Naruto couldn▓t hold himself anymore!

⌠No┘please!!!■ Naruto panted. But it was too late.  
Naruto had come to an end!  
The Sperm came out like firework, and landed on Sasukes chest.  
Naruto looked totally done where he was sitting exhausted and breathed heavily.

Naruto laid over Sasuke.  
⌠Sorry Sasuke┘ I couldn▓t hold it any longer┘■ Naruto blushed.  
Sasuke didn▓t say anything. He just smiled at him.

Sasuke sat up, Naruto was still on his lap, and still having Sasuke inside him.  
Naruto clanged into Sasukes chest.  
And then Sasuke said something.  
⌠I▓m not done yet..■ He said and started to make himself comfortable.

Naruto who was exhausted wanted to just fell on his back and being fucked up.  
But Sasuke wanted Naruto to sit up, Sasuke held his arms around him, that he wouldn▓t fall down.

Naruto who truly enjoyed this moaned and drooled.  
⌠Harder Sasuke┘. Harder!■ Naruto clanged into Sasukes chest and bitted his nipple.  
Sasuke did what he was told. He did it harder and harder.

He was soon entering his climax.  
Sasuke felt something bubbling up inside him. Something that wanted to come out.

He made a deep breath before coming inside Naruto.  
Naruto screamed┘ he hadn▓t felt anything similar to what he felt at that moment.

Sasukes face was emotionless. Did he enjoy it?  
Sasuke suddenly just fell down, trying to catch his breath again. He was laying there and breathed heavily.  
⌠Are you alright?■ Naruto got up and laid down beside Sasuke.

The Sperm pimpled out of Naruto bum.  
Sasuke was smiling.  
■That was something to remember..■ Sasuke said and smiled.  
⌠Yeah.. ⌠ Naruto said and fell asleep.

bNext Monday/b ⌠Hey, Sasuke kun!■ Sakura said when Sasuke entered the class room.

⌠Hi, Sakura┘ What▓s up?■ Sasuke said and looked on the big group of people who was there.

⌠We▓re all talking about Friday night!■ Ino laughed and grabbed Sasukes arm.

⌠Ah, cool did you like the party?■ Sasuke took his arm away from Ino.

⌠YEAH! Sasuke is so good at everything, even making great parties!■ Lee said.

⌠Have you guys seen Naruto?■ Sasuke asked.

■No, how come? What do you want with Naruto?■ Sakura asked.

⌠Don▓t you remember? Naruto slapped Sasukes face! Just look at him look at the right side of his cheek!■ Ino pointed. ▒darn.. she▓s wrong.. he slapped me on the left side.. I got this when I was gonna try some kicky stuff on him..▓ Sasuke tough

⌠Ah.. Sasuke kun did he really hit you that hard!.. Don▓t worry we▓ll take the shit!■ Sakura said and she and Ino Started to train their fists!

⌠Ah.. I▓m not gonna kick hiss ass!■ Sasuke laughed and tried to cool the girls.

⌠So how was the night for you Sasuke?■ Kiba asked.

⌠It was really a Night to remember!■ Sasuke smiled to Kiba and looked around,

Naruto came in the door. He carefully looked around and had a bid scarf around his neck.

⌠Naruto!!■ Sasuke came to him.

⌠Hey Sasuke.. what▓s up?■ Naruto said and blushed.

Everyone came to see what Sasuke where gonna do with the little boy.  
⌠Nothing really.. I just missed you!■ Sasuke said and smiled.

⌠Did Sasuke smile to Naruto?■ Ino and Sakura was a in shock.

Suddenly Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall!

⌠I KNEW IT.. SASUKE! KICK HIS ASS!■ Sakura yelled out!

⌠No. I were just gonna do this..■ Sasuke said and kissed Naruto.

bFin 3/b 


End file.
